Test Scores
by Trafalgar-Sev
Summary: When Vanessa D. waits for Bonney to finish a test. Why? Cause they're at a school. And Bonney's boyfriend and her boyfriend won't clash well. First story, criticize but please not flames!


Hi! This is my first story so please don't criticize me too much! This is set in an AU and most of the characters are OOC. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Done! Finally!" Jewelry Bonney exclaimed. This woman isn't one of a true mind. But to compare her with a mind isn't very intelligent either.

"Well good job, hurry up and submit your test before I lose my patience and ditch you." I, Vanessa Darkness, is a woman of a true mind. Yet when time is in the account, I am nothing. "You took at least 30 minutes more this time Bonney, do you expect that the score will go easy on you?" I was also rude.

"Don't be like _that...CLICK!_" The screen brightened for a second and three numbers flashed before us: **705**

"Yes! That's at least 300 higher than last time! Aren't you proud of me Ven?" Her eyes flashed with the utter most adorableness.

"Yes I'm proud. But can we really go? I want to compare mine with Law's." Trafalgar Law, my savior, my sadistic creep, and my boyfriend. He was one of the smartest people in the whole school, counting the other departments too. The only thing is that he, like I had mentioned, is a sadistic creep. Thus popularity wasn't as much as you'd expect.

"Yes, yes, fine, fine. I want to compare mine with Kid's!" That's Bonney's boyfriend. She basically swoons over that man.

"Alright, courtyard now."

* * *

As we went outside of the library, a dark shadow passed us and no, it's not a dementor*. I'd wish for that than this person though.

"Hello ladies, what's your scores?" Eustass "Captain" Kid loomed over us. Being one of the shorter Supernovas, Bonney had to tiptoe to kiss his cheek. I wonder why her lips aren't rotted yet*. "Especially from you my precious jewel." Ugh, so cliche.

"Well I got-" "She got 705 and I got 1,704. If I'd guess, you got 807. Maybe you'd get a higher grade if you paid attention in math." I hated my score, if I guessed right (And I'm not all Hawkins like) Law received a 2,000 something. He's always 2,000 something and I'm always on the lower side*.

"Goodness, stop being so superstitious! One day you'll turn into that Hawkins of a bastard." Kid cursed his fellow Supernova, I suppose he just hates Hawkins. "Plus even if I did get a low score, it doesn't mean that I'll turn into a sadistic creep who is so ardent about killing people!" What the heck! Why is Law pulled into this argument?

"Not kill. Dissecting and scrutinizing dead animals. Already dead animals." Law spoke in a calming voice. He has his trademark smirk on and is probably waiting to go back to his lab to dissect the new specimen found at DB department. "Although I believe that you're not so bright to pull me into your very childish arguments." He smirked again, with a different reason.

"Oh! Yeah, um, what did you get on the test Law?" I think I'm so stupid to ask at a time like this, but I know that later it'll be too hard to ask while Dad is going to kill them. Again. "I got 1,704. Lame right?" He'll differ.

"No, that's really good Venna. I received 2,307. Quite higher but not as high as Benn-ya." Of course, comparing himself with Benn-san. Why does he do that with a man that is most likely 300 older*?

"Hey Quack*! Stop blubbering! Or are you too moronic to process this?" Law has that vein popping. It's not good for circulations. Kid is pushing his luck again. He'll kill his lady luck.

"Don't order me around! _ROOM!_" "_Repel!_" BANG! BANG! "Ugh!" "Ow!" And with that, they were taken away while me and Bonney just laughed our butts off. I think the attacker was Dad, but I couldn't process anything except the fact that it's so funny.

"Now that was sheer joy! Alright, let's go save them."

* * *

"Worthless... Never thinking... Smartest... Not possible..." Bits of the conversation was passed to my ears as we walked to the office where they were most likely held prisoner. "OW! OW!" Now pain is being heard. Did we laugh for that long?

"Dad? Can I come in?" I asked him cautiously. Didn't want him to fracture anyone's skull. "Dad?"

"Sure!" I twisted the door nob and so did my stomach, what if he gets mad at me*? "Hi there Vanessa. I'm trying to knock some sense in these delinquents." And with that, he punched them both causing groans. "So how did you do on the test?" Here it comes.

"Good! I got 1,704!" I held my breath. He nodded and smiles.

"But even though you have a good grade Vanessa, you can't free these no-brainers. I'll try really hard to make them think next time. So I see you later!" Then he just pushed us out the door and slammed it in the process. At least he didn't yell that much.

"[Sigh] Well, let's go do homework!" And with that, I ran off. With no patience to wait for Bonney.

* * *

Done! I hope that you liked it and now I'll be explaining what the stars (*) are:

1. Yes I did use a Harry Potter term, but if I were friends with Jewelry Bonney, I'd never agree with Kid! :P

2. Umm. I think I made my OC a little too cruel but that way she'll match Law. So she is more of a pessimist than a optimist...

3. So in most of my AU stories, I make Law the smart and genius type while Ven is on the average scale.

4. Also in my AU's, the age is more strange so that I can write on forever (Muahaha!), and in the case of Law who is 26, he'll be about 700 something. So Benn would be about 1000 or more. I don't know Benn's age so...

5. That is Kid's nickname for Law. It'll only be fun if you think the way I do!

6. So you're probably wondering why there is this mystery person right? Well this is a school and the principle is Akainu! (Boo!) Who is also Ven's dad.

And that's pretty much it! Please R&R!


End file.
